


You Were the Last High

by f1renze, kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: The evolution of Brian's favorite pastime.Seasons: 1-4Artist: The Dandy WarholsVidders: Wendy and f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	You Were the Last High




End file.
